8 ans plus tard
by Akai-Shita
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sont meilleurs amis,mais à 7 ans, le jeune blond et sa famille déménagent. 8 ans plus tard, après la mort de Kushina, la famille revient au Japon. Et alors que Naruto croyait qu'il allait retrouver son meilleur ami, celui ci semble changé


Bien le bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Et oui, je suis une petite nouvelle dans ce dangereux monde de la fiction x)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, à qui j'envoie toutes mes bonnes ondes pour les catastrophes du Japon

Note : Merci, à petite Joka-chan qui m'a relu... n'oublie pas de travailler, petite cacahuète !

* * *

La pluie s'abattait avec force sur la vitre de la chambre, brouillant les paroles et forçant à élever la voix dans la petite chambre ou un grand velux s'étendait sur bien deux mètres, une certaine pénombre régnait dans la chambre qui se faisait bien vide de meubles un lit, plutôt grand où s'étendaient des draps noirs, en face, un bureau, où reposait uniquement une lampe éteinte, dans un angle un peu plus loin, une armoire suivie d'une penderie, à son côté une lampe sur pied et en face, une télé et une console de jeux vidéo.

Tout reposait dans les mêmes tons fades et unis crème, noir et blanc. Seul un objet faisait une touche de couleur, une grande tapisserie où était représenté un éventail blanc et rouge, l'insigne des Uchiha.

Sasuke était assis en tailleur, son dos reposant sur un pilier de son lit, son regard noir suivait les mouvements que faisait le garçon en face de lui alors qu'il lui racontait la fin du film de science-fiction, un grand sourire illuminant son visage rond de l'enfance, ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement plissés sous le grand sourire qui irradiait de bonheur.

Parfois, il adoptait les expressions des personnages et mimaient extrêmement bien tous les passages important, Sasuke se sentait presque importé par ce flots de paroles qui s'enchaînaient comme si elles n'auraient jamais de fin.

Pourtant, alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, le garçon se tut, faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur qui attendait de savoir comment se finissait le film, seulement, il remarqua bien vite cette légère crispation au coin des commissures de son ami et se froncement de sourcil alors que ses yeux balayaient le sol, comme à la recherche de paroles perdues.

Finalement, Sasuke brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le blond releva un la tête et souri comme si tout ce qui avait fait cette sorte d'état second s'était envolé, il reprit son récit, y mettant tout son cœur, le plus d'expressions possibles et de fougue, usant du meilleur de son vocabulaire par encore extrêmement varié du fait de sa jeunesse.

Seulement le jeune Uchiha remarqua comment il se forcer étrangement, mais ne fit cependant pas de commentaire. Il connaissait Naruto depuis sa naissance du fait que leurs parents des amis de longue date. Il le considéré un peu comme son cousin et son meilleur ami.

Son caractère n'avait plus de secret pour lui, chaque sourire, chaque phrase et mimique du visage, tout ça, il savait lire entre les lignes, mais se gardait bien pour la plus part du temps de faire des commentaires et restait de marbre, indifférent devant certaines choses et animé devant d'autre, sans pour autant arriver au même point de vivacité que l'autre. Il restait un Uchiha dans l'âme.

Naruto entrouvrit ses lèvres durant une fraction de seconde avant de refermer la bouche et lâcher un micro-soupire, puis, il releva la tête et reprit son habituel sourire qu'il manque de faire disparaitre sous le regard sévère que son ami affichait. Et il comprit qu'il avait comprit. Ce fut dans une sorte de résignation qu'il lui expliqua :

- Je vais déménager très loin, hors du Japon…

Sasuke écarquilla un instant les yeux mais se reprit tout aussi vite. Il essaya de comprendre un peu… Pour simple dans sa tête, il allait être séparé de son meilleur ami pour toujours ? Et cela leur causerait irrémédiablement de la tristesse pour une durée indéterminée.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il, calme

- Eh bien, je crois que le camion de déménagement arrive mercredi, donc seulement cinq jour… j'ai pas le droit de te le dire normalement, mais j'suis tellement triste…

- Et tu pars où ?

- Eum… En Amérique… C'est mon père qui rêve de vivre là-bas…

Un silence pesant s'installa, sûrement le temps que Sasuke digèrent et Naruto réussisse à calmer son cœur sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle.

Plusieurs minutes ainsi, dans cette ambiance si désagréable, s'estompèrent et finalement, se fut seulement que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit que le bruit refit son apparition

- Eh bien, c'est bien sombre ici, il faut allumer la lumière !

Kushina venait de faire son entrée et avait aussitôt allumé la lumière, son visage était rayonnant, comme à son habitude, elle s'approcha des deux garçons et remarqua comme leur visage juvénile reflétait une profonde tristesse, moins marquée chez Sasuke, mais tout de même présente.

Elle comprit que son fils avait lâché le morceau et se sentit soudain bien embêtée, elle demanda tout de même confirmation et quand Naruto fondit en larmes, elle se sentit soudain mal d'infliger cela à un enfant. Sasuke, quant à lui, regardait son meilleur ami d'un air triste mais serein, comme totalement maitre de lui-même.

Kushina commença à murmurer des paroles apaisantes à son fils et alla caresser tendrement la joue du jeune Uchiha, sachant que lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort, même s'il ne montrait. Elle passa ses doigts dans les deux chevelures des enfants, tentant pour l'un d'arrêter ses pleurs et pour l'autre de faire se refermer cette plaie silencieuse.

Puis, Mikoto se faufila dans la chambre à son tour, et à la vue de sa mère, Sasuke repoussa aussitôt la marque d'affection que lui offrait Kushina et reprit son air impassible, par habitude, il avait finit par agir ainsi même devant sa propre mère.

Celle-ci soupira un peu face à cette mauvaise habitude et afficha un triste sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui demander d'une douce voix qui lui était habituelle :

- Tu es au courant, mon cœur ?

Le garçon hésita à se renfrogner sous le surnom, mais se ravisa de peur de blesser sa mère, il hocha donc simplement la tête et opta pour un visage un peu déçu, mais qui ne l'est pas trop non plus. Le juste milieu qu'il se permettait de faire seulement à Mikoto.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit s'installa peu à peu, en même temps que la pluie cessait finalement, ne laissant que de sombres nuages grisâtres qui cachèrent les étoiles et la lune, bien que ses rayons argentés éclairaient vaguement les formes irrégulières des hautes nuées, que la famille Uzumaki se retira chez elle.

Naruto avait séché ses larmes et avait eu le droit à des affirmations sur le fait qu'il ne perdrait pas contact avec Sasuke de la part de son père. C'est donc rassuré et bien plus joyeux qu'il quitta le foyer des Uchiha.

Sasuke quant à lui, n'était plus sûr de rien, et il savait que quelque part, ce déménagement venait sonner la fin de cette amitié qui lui avait apporté pourtant énormément de bonheur, c'est donc seul dans sa chambre qu'il versa quelques larmes silencieuses.

Les deux enfants se revirent le jour d'avant le départ de la famille Uzumaki et passèrent l'après-midi ensembles, durant ce laps de temps où ils jouèrent et rirent pour le plus moindre des détails, leurs parents discutaient calmement et s'attristaient un peu de la dure séparation, mais en tant que bons adultes, ils rigolèrent un bon coup et se dirent que ce n'était qu'un au revoir après tout !

Quand la journée prit fin, et qu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras et serra le plus fort possible les frêles épaules de son ami, essayant de lui transmettre toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui, et l'autre répondit à cette étreinte par un sourire bref mais tout autant explicite venant de lui.

Alors que la petite famille Uzumaki/Namikaze était dans la voiture, ils firent tous de grands signes d'au revoir, et tandis qu'ils filaient un peu plus loin, Naruto hurla un bon coup à la fenêtre :

- A la prochaine, Sasuke !

Mikoto et Fugaku sourirent, tandis qu'Itachi se penchait vers son jeune frère pour lui montrait qu'il le verrait, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage pâle, mais Sasuke resta de marbre et ce fut les mains dans les poches qu'il se retourna et rentra dans la maison avant de lâcher :

- Je sais très bien que je ne le reverrai jamais…

* * *

Dans l'espoir que ça vous ai plut ! PASTA ! ~


End file.
